1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital photographing apparatus and a method of controlling the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a digital photographing apparatus including an electronic viewfinder that enables a user with astigmatism to perceive the actual shape of an object displayed as a preview image when using the digital photographing apparatus, and a method of controlling the digital photographing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in a preview mode, digital photographing apparatuses display a preview image, which may be a real-time moving picture, on a display unit to allow a user to select a shooting composition. The digital photographing apparatus stores still image data in a storage medium in response to a signal from the user and, in a playback mode, may display a still image corresponding to the still image data that are stored in the storage medium on the display unit.
Recently, available digital photographing apparatuses include an electronic viewfinder which may display a preview image on the electronic viewfinder so that the user can select a shooting composition by viewing the preview image being displayed on the electronic viewfinder. However, if a user has an astigmatism and takes off their corrective glasses to use the electronic viewfinder, the user cannot accurately perceive an image being displayed. Thus, a captured image may differ from the image the user intended to shoot.